A new member of smosh
by Akiko.Afseth
Summary: Anthony and Ian have a little mishap with a women Anthony knew. Now are are left with a little blessing or problem? Rated M for mature content later on.


The sun rose extra early on a cool Sundays morning in Sacramento. Two young man slept in their rooms as the gleaming rays of light hit their faces. Ian Hecox rose first, the light haired boy with dark eyes and the bowl hair cut, only he could pull off, stripped the soaked with sweat bed sheets of his almost naked body. He sat up on the edge of his bed and yawned. Next to wake up was Anthony Padilla, the dark haired man with slightly darker eyes, and an emo hair cut only adorable men can pull off..*wink,wink*. He threw the blankets from his body and slid on a pair of sweat pants that had been lying on the floor. Ian slid on a pair of "Legend of Zelda" PJ bottoms before making his way to the living room, to find a huge mess. "Anthony!?" He yelled. The hung over man entered holding his head. "What?" He groaned, Ian placed his hands on his hips and waited for the other to realize his mistake. "Oh...ya" He said, Ian rolled his eyes as he made his way for the kitchen. Anthony picked up the empty chip bags and beer bottles left on the floor and table and checked them in the trash. "Dude what time did we pass out?" Ian asked, he started to fill a clear glass with cold ice water from the fridge. "I have no idea. The last thing I remember is kissing a girl then being slapped and I think I got laid dude." Anthony said, his eyes widened with realization. Ian laughed, and almost threw up from his hang over. "Man, you were obviously so drunk you had hallucinations, cause I'm pretty sure I was the one that got laid." Ian said, he swallowed an Advil and took a chug of water. Anthony narrowed his eyes at the man. "Ok, so we both got laid, big deal." Anthony said, Ian lost his smile and set the quarter filled glass on the counter. "Ya...big deal." He said, Anthony's face went concerned. "Ian? What's the matter." Anthony said. Ian was looking at a note that was left on the counter.

"Dear Smosh, (A.K.A Ian &amp; Anthony), last night was amazing, I'm sorry I had to leave so early but I didn't want to miss work again :(, I am so grateful I found a pair of friends willing to have a threesome, Destiny." Anthony felt sick to his stomach. Ian stood and stared at the note.

"Oh my god! We had sex with...each other!" Anthony yelled, he ripped up the note. "No proof man." Ian still stood silent. He thought about all those fanfictions he read about him and his best friend hooking up, but never thought about in real life. "Ian!? We need to clean this house and forget about the party." Anthony said. Ian snapped out of his trance and helped clean up.

About a year and a half later, well after both guys forgot about the party and their "hook up". Anthony was watching television and eating cheetos while Ian was working on a video. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anthony grunted knowing Ian wouldn't answer it. He tossed aside the chips and got up dusting off the cheese from his "smosh" shirt. He opened the door. "Hello?" He asked, at the door was a tall, blonde, brown eyed women, she wore a short pink dress with a black belt tied around it, her hair was down to her shoulders and wavy, she had a deep pink hair hand on, her shoes, a pair of pink pumps with buckles. "May I help you?" Anthony asked the beautiful women standing at the door. "I am so sorry, I am Destiny Finch. I don't think you remember this...about 11 months ago, I went to a party you threw here...We...Umm...had sex." The girls face grew red, as did Anthony's. He didn't remember the night but the note she left was scolded into his memory. "oh..ya." Anthony said, he looked away scratching his head. "Look, I know this may not be a good time...about a year ago, I had a child. To be honest I thought it was my husband's, but it looked nothing like him. He left me." She said, Anthony gave his sympathy. "Thank you...so I went to my sisters, she is a doctor, she ran some D.N.A. Tests on the baby, Anthony Padilla meet your daughter, Abilene. Or Abby for short, she is 16 months old." Destiny held up a baby. Anthony's face grew wide with surprise. "I-I'm sorry Anthony, I just found out yesterday...I know this is a lot to throw on you but-" Anthony stopped her, he looked down at the ground and stepped outside so Ian wouldn't hear. "Its ok, but why can't you keep her?" He asked, Destiny sighed. "I have to go back to school...University. 4 years." Anthony sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, boy. Just 4 years?" He asked, Destiny shook her head, "How long Destiny?" Anthony asked, she looked at the baby and back at Anthony. Anthony motioned her to give the baby over to him. She hesitated at first but gave her over. "As long as you need Destiny...Here.." Anthony wrote his cell phone number on a piece of note pad paper. "This is my cell...call if you need anything." Destiny whipped up a tear from her face. Anthony hugged her. "Thank you Anthony...I love you so much." Destiny kissed Anthony on the cheek, then hopped in a red car and drove off. Anthony looked at the baby in his arms. She was asleep. He opened the door to see an angry man standing at the door. "Anthony I heard everything! How did you know Destiny!?" Ian almost raised his voice higher before he saw the sleeping child in his best friends arms. "Who is that?" He asked, Anthony sighed and looked down at the child. How was he going to explain this.

Anthony sat on the couch cradling the child. "Ian this is my baby...Abby. Destiny and I used to go out in high school. Since yesterday was my birthday party, I decided to get in contact with her again. I'm sorry Ian..I didn't know what was going to happen, I had no idea she was even married." He said, Ian sighed, "So, how are you going to deal with her? And by the way...how long." Anthony gave him an angry face. "As long as Destiny needs to get herself settled. And by the way, She is my daughter. I will make room for her, and if you try and get in my way, I'll fucking end smosh." Anthony yelled, Ian took a step back. "Ok man jeez." He said. Ian grabbed his car keys and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked, Ian stopped and sighed. He giggled his keys and laughed, "Well, if we're going to raise a baby, we need baby stuff." He said, then left. Anthony narrowed his eyes, "We?"

When Ian got back he had a truck full of baby stuff. Crib, high chair, toys, changing table, food, and other stuff. Anthony was shocked out of his mind. About 2 hours after, everything was set up, Ian had gladly spared his room. Anthony had gladly shared his with Ian. "So, Abby..." Ian looked at his friend. "Ya, what about her." Anthony asked, he put the now awake child, in the crib, she fussed, but finally went back to bed. "She is beautiful, looks just like you." Ian said, he had waited so long to tell Anthony how he really felt, now was the time. "Ant...There's something I need to tell you.." Ian said, Anthony walked out into the living room. "What is it bro." Anthony asked, he flopped down on the couch. "Look, we have been doing smosh for a long time now...and I have been feeling this for about 2 years now." Ian stopped, he felt tears forming in his eyes. Anthony looked at him, with concerning eyes. "Ian what is it?" Anthony said, he stood up. Ian did also, he walked over and took Anthony's hand. "Anthony I love you." Ian said, he kissed Anthony.

5 Hours after the incident, Ian had left. Anthony sat on the couch still trying to process what was going on. Ian walked in the house drunk as shit. "Ian!?" Anthony stood up watching his friend topple over things. "Ian!" Anthony grabbed him and shoved him on the couch. "Ian tell me what happened!" Anthony demanded, but still got no response. Ian sighed, but still said nothing, Anthony, out of a fit of rage punched Ian in the eye, and ran to his room.

In the morning, Ian woke up with a raging pain in his left eye. He went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and seeing a huge black bruise around his left eye, barley able to open it. "Anthony!? Why do I have a black eye!?" Ian screamed, he barged into his and Anthony's new room, and saw the man asleep with Ian's stuffed Pikachu. Ian started to tear up. "Ian?" Anthony moaned as he woke up, he saw Ian standing in front of him, he leaned up. "Come here.." He asked, Ian sat on the bed beside Anthony. "Look about what I said..." Ian started, but Anthony cut him off.

"No...Ian you were right, and although I don't remember what you said, I don't remember you said you loved me." Anthony said, he brushed his hand along Ian's cheek. "Ian Hecox, I love you. Be mine?" Anthony asked, Ian nodded and hugged Anthony. "Why don't go make some food for us and the baby?" Anthony said, he got out of bed and was followed by the other man. Ian walked into kitchen while Anthony picked up the baby out of her crib. "Good morning Abby." Anthony said, he lifted the child out of the crib, she let out a low yawn and started to laugh. "Hey Ian..why don't we go out for breakfast?"Anthony said, he walking into the kitchen carrying the lovable child. Ian nodded and grabbed his keys. "Lets go." Ian said, he tickled the baby and they both went out for some food.

At the restaurant, Ian and Anthony's sat at a table with Abby in a high chair. "This is nice." Anthony said as he took a bite of some eggs he ordered. Ian had a bowl of cereal while Abby had a little jar of baby food. "Oh my god, who is this cutie..." Mari said as she sat down. Ian gave a confused look to Anthony, "Hey mari.." Anthony greeted, Mari tickled the baby, who laughed and played with her fingers. "Hey, sorry I was getting lunch and I saw you guys...mind explaining the child?" She asked, Ian looked and Anthony. "Mari, do you remember Destiny, from high school?" Mari nodded, "Well she and I you see had a baby, and see had go back to school and I am taking care of our baby until she is settled, which might take 3-5 years but it gives me time with my daughter." Anthony said, Mari looked stunned, "wow...how are you taking this Ian?" Mari asked turning to Ian. He looked down at his food blushing, "Mari...me and Ian are together, dating, kiss kiss." Anthony said making Mari laughed, "Seriously?" Anthony nodded, Mari fell silent, "wow.." She said, she got up, "my..uh..orders done.." and she left. Ian put his head on the table. Anthony looked at his daughter, and sighed.

"How on earth are we going to tell the fans?" Ian asked, his voice muffled from his arms around his head. "Easy...we'll do it tomorrow." Anthony said. The rest of the day went on pretty slow, the two guys did editing, took care of Abby, working on a few 'shut up cartoons' stuff, and cleaned up the house a little. It was the next day they should be worried about.


End file.
